Save me now
by Wilwarren
Summary: After surviving the escape from the power plant Charlie are in for some shocking truths about her life, which make her reconsider her feelings for Miles. Charlie/Miles, post-ep10. Rating may change...
1. Big Gun

**Hi everyone this in my first Revolution fanfic. This mid-season break is going to kill me so I have to channel my frustration into something productive. Hope it will come out enjoyable.**

**This is a Miles and Charlie fic because I think they have insane chemistry. But the incest thing kinda bothers me so I'm gonna solve that problem… **

**Please feel free to R&R, I looove feedback. If it's about grammar please consider that English is not my first language, but any comments to improve the story are welcome!**

**Also note, that the rating may change in the later chapters, who knows where my imagination would take me.**

**On last note: I do not own Revolution. Sad.**

* * *

„Run!" yelled Miles almost inarticulately. His voice was all they needed to snap them out of their dumbfounded stupor.

Miles took the lead, dragging Charlie with him. The bullets from the machine gun sprayed the ground behind them, their blow hitting very close sometimes. Maybe it was just sheer luck that none of them was hit.

They run what seemed like an eternity, and Charlie couldn't focus on anything else, just to hold onto Miles's strong grip on her hand, and run as fast as she can. In the relative safety of the wood she risked a glance behind her and was relieved to see that every one of them was still with following. Her mother dragged Danny with her, and Nora helped Aaron to keep the pace. She hoped all of them were fit enough for fleeing at this high tempo for a little while more. Her biggest concern was Danny, he wasn't in his best shape, but Rachel will surely take care of her.

On the basis of the escalating sound it was safe to say, that the chopper was closing on them. Charlie had to renew her strength and forced herself to run even faster. Not that she had a choice, Miles run like all the hounds of hell were behind him and he held her hand so firmly she was basically flying behind him.

When she thought there was no escaping the frightening black helicopter Miles did a sharp turn and flung her into what seemed like an old tunnel.

"In there!" ordered the others in, then continued to hastily descend into the deserted tube, gripping Charlie's hand again.

After a few hundred feet the sound of the chopper unexpectedly started to fade into the distance. Miles halted, having everybody bump into him which he abreacted with a grunt and a shushing sound.

Just a few more seconds later the helicopter was not audible at all.

"Did they turn around?" asked Aaron out of breath.

"Seems like it. Let's move, they will come back" instructed them Miles and continued their path in a slightly slower pace. After a few steps he realized he was still holding Charlie's hand, and now it was unnecessary. He let it go abruptly with an apologetic mumble. Charlie was surprised. Not by the suddenness of the movement, but by the intensity of the lacking feeling which rushed her when she lost contact with his hand. She didn't mind Miles touching her. On the contrary. His hold meant safety, his hold meant a promise to never let her go. So when he did, Charlie had to fight the sudden but very strong urge to entwine her fingers with his once more. But he was right of course. That would be unnecessary and inappropriate. She wanted to do it anyway.

Half an hour and a very frustrated and weary march later Miles stopped in his track for the first time. He was standing in a junction struggling hard to make out the way in the dark.

"All right" he stared while turning towards the others," I know where we are."

Charlie had to constrain her eyes very hard even just to make his form out in the blackness that surrounded them so she found it hard to believe that Miles could possibly know their whereabouts. She searched the eyes of her mother but she seemed to listen to her uncle.

"This tunnel on the right takes us the farther from the power plant. If they not waiting us at the exit we run the hell for it and disappear in the woods."

That sounded like a plan. A weak one, but their only chance.

Although their eyes adapted to the dark, but the tunnel was still very murky and full of debris so running was out of the question. The walls were covered with moss, and sometimes big chunks of bricks collapsed on them, so they had to be very careful. Charlie was worried that that agonizingly slow walk will be the end of them, but it was nearly impossible to pass any faster.

"So, now that we are so cozy… Anyone care to enlighten me how could that chopper fly?" asked Miles in his usual emotionless demeanor asking no one in particular as he tried to get through a huge boulder.

"It was the pendant" said Rachel.

"I thought it was switching on and off unpredictably. I'm sure Monroe wouldn't risk crashing a helicopter."

"He has an amplifier" added Charlie although she didn't completely understood the mechanism of that.

"An amplifier" repeated Miles while stopping in his tracks. "What's an amplifier?"

"It grows the range of the pendant to half a mile and stabilize its functioning" explained Rachel , "but to fly a chopper further than that it has to be onboard. I doubt they had it, that's why they turned around."

"Oh, that's just great" groaned Miles. " I wonder how he obtained such a device. Oh, wait, aren't you a master engineer?"

The flashing in Rachel eyes was visible even in the dark. She strode one step closer to the fuming Miles.

"I had no choice. He had both my kids."

"Oh, come on," snapped Miles while jumping down from the obstacle landing just a feet away from Rachel. "You know he wouldn't kill them. Especially not the girl."

Charlie wanted to interfere, but Miles's last line caught her attention. Now she wanted to hear what will come out of their debate. Her mother and his uncle visibly forgot all about them because they stared into each others eyes with burning fury.

"Then you don't know him as well as you think. He had Strausser point a gun to Charlie's head. "

A painful tremor run through Miles's face.

"He was bluffing. He wouldn't kill her. Even he wouldn't hurt her" he said but his voice was not so convinced now.

"Why?" asked Charlie suddenly. "Why wouldn't he kill me?"

Rachel trembled at the voice of her daughter as if she just realized she was there. She closed her eyes in defeat or maybe she just couldn't look at her when she said:

"Because he's your father."


	2. Breaking down

**Wow, thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are great!**

**The next chapter is already up, as you can see this is going to be a slow burning stuff… **

**Enjoy, and please continue to give me feedback!**

_***Re-edited, spell-checked. Sorry, I was in such a hurry to update that I forgot to read it through…***_

* * *

Unshed tears burned her eyes, her jaw hurt from gritting her teeth so long. But she was not about to break down in a murky tunnel when every minute could be their last. Later. Later, when she would be alone, and had her answers, than she would allow herself the luxury to break down and cry and mourn the man who wasn't really her father. The man, who raised her up, who was always there for her. Did he know at all? She never had a doubt that he loved her with all his heart. As far as she was concerned she was Ben's daughter. She had nothing to do with that other man.

They walked in silence. Since Rachel's confession the one thing asked was Danny's shaky question about Ben being his father. Rachel nodded. There. Bam, and Danny was only her half-brother. The pieces of her life caught on fire and burned down in a second. Nobody said anything. Miles turned around and they followed. As if nothing happened.

Charlie was so deep in her thoughts she tripped in a wrecked chair. Miles shot her a concerned look and didn't let the eye contact broke until she said: "I'm fine." Miles. The man, who was in this mess because she constantly nagged at him with being family and stuff. He wasn't even her uncle. Not really. What would that mean to them? Although Miles seemed to know they were not related from day one, he helped her anyway. Why? Will he leave now that the truth was out and she had her mother with her. Now she wasn't his responsibility. She was utterly confused and the thought of not having Miles by her side cut deeper than she would have imagined. It was unbearable.

Charlie sensed that her restraint wouldn't hold much longer so when the tunnel started to get lighter she ran towards the exit. Miles grabbed her arm as she tried to past him hastily.

"Easy, kid. You stay there."

There was no arguing with Miles when he flipped into general mode so she was forced to stand still while he gone forward to check the exit. She could barely stay at one spot. This tunnel was a nightmare. Sure, it wasn't the main problem, but she wanted to flee from it like she couldn't flee from the truths. She paced back and forth a dozen times between the two moss-covered walls of the tube till Miles returned.

"Looks clean, but we cannot be sure. They could be hiding. Rule number one: Scatter. Rule number two: Don't stop."

The little group of deadbeat people gathered at the entrance of the tunnel. The day was bright and there was nobody in sight. But Monroe's man could be waiting for them behind every bush or fallen tree. The woods were only a hundred yards away but if the enemy had machine guns they could die at the first few steps. Still it was their only chance to disappear into the wilderness.

"Ready?" Miles asked everyone and no one, focusing his eyes on the line of the trees.

A quiet murmur was the only answer. How could they be ready for this? Charlie flexed her muscles, preparing herself for the run of her life, when she felt a hand gripping hers. She was surprised to find out that it was Miles. Despite his clear order, to scatter he wanted to have her by his side. Charlie knew Miles had the most chance to make it out alive with his reflexes and his training, but she will slow him down. She also knew that he wanted to run with her to protect her and take the bullets himself. She couldn't let that happen. Charlie wanted to pull out her hand but he wouldn't let go.

"You're with me" he stated matter of factly, not even looking at her. Her tears wanted out now. Miles shot her a look and when he noticed her touched expression just made a 'Come on, pull yourself together' grimace. Charlie couldn't help but smile at that, despite the circumstances.

"On the count of three" Miles prepared them. "One, two, run!"

Charlie couldn't even remember the first couple of seconds of the run. She zoned out and only saw the woods before her, concentrated only on reaching them and nothing else. But when no sound of bullets came and they almost reached the line of trees a sudden feeling of euphoria reached her. By the time they passed the outer perimeter of the forest she was hysterically laughing. The others run before her, she saw everyone zigzagging between the trees until they stopped when the woods were thicker. By the time of that she was crying.

Miles abruptly stopped and pulled her into a tight embrace. Tremors run through her body as she let every emotion out. All the frustration about getting Danny back, about constantly being in life-threatening danger, her father's death and the truth about her real parentage. Miles was speaking to her in a low voice. His arm held her back; the other hand stroked her hair. His chin rested on her head. Charlie didn't understand a word from it from her violent sobs, but it didn't even matter. Nothing he said could have possibly made it any better. But his presence could. Being held in his strong arms, being able to cry out all the built up emotions on his chest was all that she needed. Miles was a safe haven and she hold onto him until eventually her tears dried out. But she still wasn't about to let go. She just stood there enjoying the strength that was coming from him.

It could have been a few more minutes or half a day, but Miles loosened his embrace and slightly pushed her away. His hands came to both sides of her face just to gently lift it up.

"You're all right. You survived," he softly praised her and gave her half a smile.

Charlie just nodded weakly a few times but still looked into his eyes. She wanted to say that she made it thought because of him. That he called her back again to life, like he did back in that other tunnel. But instead she just looked into his eyes. She was lost there. And suddenly a crazy thought occurred to her. What it would be like to kiss Miles? She shot a quick glance to his mouth but fortunately that was the moment when another hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of his embrace not so gently. Any other case she would surely shake of Rachel's touch, but this time she was glad for it. She accepted her mother's arms around her to hide the embarrassment that flooded her face when she thought about what was she about to do. That would have scared off Miles for good. Surely he wouldn't want to get messed up in her ridiculous and complicated emotions. Pretending hugging Rachel back she secretly looked back at Miles. He stood at the exact same spot deep in his thoughts, head bended like he was still looking at her. Than shook his head and marched away. The damage was done, Charlie thought. If he would stay she would continue to think about him strictly as her uncle. As if she ever did that.

Later that night Miles watched their party settling for a night's sleep in the woods. It wasn't safe, but they needed the rest. The campfire was too risky, so all the light they had was the moonlight. Miles was trying very hard not to look at Charlie, but his eyes found her every time, almost involuntarily. She was sitting close to her brother, quietly talking. Rachel was a few feet away from them. Charlie was still a little bit furious at her, but she will come around. Miles mentally kicked himself again when the events of the afternoon came back into his mind. That was that feeling again. And now it was way harder to resist than before. That one time, when he saw the girl in Drexel's house dressed like that made him realize that there was no way in hell he should feel that kind of desire towards his niece, whether she was blood-related or not. He was very careful in his actions afterwards, but Charlie cracked him up again with almost dying in those damned tunnels. If that wasn't for Nora and Aaron being there he probably would have kissed her in relief. And today again, as she stood there vulnerable and beautiful, clung to him like there was no other human being on Earth. Well, that just made his blood run faster. Hell, Rachel must have seen it, that was why she snatched her out of his arms. Good call. He didn't want to creep the kid out when most likely she just needed a father figure. From now on he was determined to think about Charlie as his niece only. As if he ever could.


	3. Fighter

Dawn came early for the extended Matheson family. None of them slept the night but it was void of conversation. Everybody was deep in thoughts of their own. But there was no avoiding the decision-making that was necessary. After they packed up their makeshift camp there was nothing else to do.

Aaron spoke first.

"Ok, now where?"

Charlie dreaded that question. There was nowhere she could go, nowhere she could call home anymore. Going back to their little village was not an option anymore. Monroe would know they are back in a second and Charlie wouldn't risk the lives of the people of their community. Especially now, that Monroe was way overarmed. He could demolish the entire village in a minute.

Truth was, she wouldn't have gone there even it would have been safe. That was no home without Dad and Maggie. That was just a house. May not even empty any more. They were on the road for a very long time, the villagers might assume they were dead.

The problem was, there was nowhere else to go. She was not sure what to do any more. Monroe was more dangerous than ever and people would die by the boatload if they wouldn't do something about it. But what could they accomplish with bows and swords against machine guns and choppers? Nothing. They were like a primitive tribe against the most elite ops.

Her eyes sought out Miles for guidance but he wasn't looking at her. He leaned against a tree causally but his grip on the ball of his sword was so strong like he was ready to slice something or somebody into little pieces. Actually it looked like he sensed her glare but purposefully denied to return it. Charlie was clueless about him too. Where would he go now? He was Monroe's number one enemy and the one place he had in Chicago was out of limits. Will he stay with them? Did he still consider them family? After all Danny was his nephew. Charlie was determined to persuade him to stay with them. They needed him. She needed him more than anybody. It was strange to have all these passionate feelings towards him when she knew him for only a couple of months. She liked to entertain herself with the theory that she was only feeling so fond of him because of the hell they have been through. After all Miles was the one who always saved her, who was always there for her. But lately the feeling of safety turned into something more. Something more intense. She didn't seek his presence only because he was able to keep her alive, but because being near him made her feel alive. And tingly. And…

"I have a relative in Richmond. He could take Charlie and Danny in," said Rachel in a soft voice, interrupting her thoughts.

Charlie was so deep into thinking about Miles that at first she didn't even understood what her mother suggested but as she comprehended fury raised in her.

"You want to dump me? Again?"

"No, of course not. But it's not safe…" Rachel tried to explain.

"Don't talk to me about safe. Do you know what I had to do to get here? I had to kill. I almost died. Many times." Charlie burst out. Angry tears burned her eyes but she was fed up with crying. Now she had to prove that she was strong. She wouldn't stand back.

"I'm not a child anymore. You can't leave me again. "

"Yes, I can see that," Rachel answered but still didn't seem convinced.

Charlie glimpsed at Miles for support. He knew what she had become. After all it was his handiwork. This trip with him thickened her skin and made her grow claws. She was glad he looked at her now. His face was severe but she learned to read it. There was an emotion hiding in those eyes that she was surprised to see. Pride. That just gave Charlie even more confidence.

Rachel followed Charlie's gaze and realized that her daughter was asking Miles's opinion so she too was staring at him questioningly.

"The answer's no, "said Miles and Charlie's heart sank in a second, but just until she heard how he continued. "But she will come anyway, so there's no use talking about that option."

Charlie shot a triumphant smile towards her mother both because Miles backed her up and because what he said meant that he was coming too. Rachel was seemingly upset, especially at Miles, because she looked at him like she was about to rip his throat out . Miles just shook it off with a shrug.

When Danny, Nora and Aaron also joined into the mysterious plan of hers she couldn't do anything but sigh.

"So what's your plan anyway? Are we going after Monroe?" asked Nora scornfully.

"Yes. He's going down to the south border. I overheard that a war is brewing with Georgia and I'm sure he wants to play with his new weapons."

"And how exactly will we stop him?" barged in Aaron. "Should we throw stones at his chopper?"

"No," declared Rachel with a devious smile. "We will fight with our own chopper."

Everybody felt silent instantly. Aaron forgot to close his mouth. Miles marched forward and halted a feet away from Rachel. He was pissed.

"We will fight with what?" he hissed in her face.

But Rachel didn't even blink. She continued like there wasn't a fuming man in front of her.

"That pendant Monroe has is not the only one. It's one of twelve. My contact in Richmond has one. And I'm sure he already has an amplifier built."

The silence was even thicker now.

"You had power all along? When were you about to tell us? This could have stopped earlier!" Miles spoke on a dangerously low voice.

"This never would have stopped! But the war would have come sooner." argued Rachel.

Charlie found herself indecisive. They both had valid points. Had Monroe and the other parties knew about the pendants the war would flare in a second. But had the rebels had it they might make some difference. There was reason in hiding it and uncovering it too. There was no point contemplating about the possibilities. All that mattered was that Monroe had massive weapons and if they wanted to stand a snowball's chance in hell against him they needed to arm up themselves.

Miles and Rachel were still glaring at each other menacingly and it didn't seem like they would get on the same page soon so Charlie felt it was time to barge in. She gently touched the side of Miles's arm to get his attention. The effect was better than she expected. Miles turned towards her instantly and her wicked and treacherous mind welcomed the movement of muscles underneath her fingers as he did so.

"We want that helicopter right?" she tried to reason while forcing to stabilize her voice under his intense gaze.

"Like hell we want it!"

"Then we can talk later. Let's move, all right."

Miles just nodded but seemed really tense. Then his eyes flickered to his left. That was when Charlie realized she still held his arm and for some reason it bothered him. She didn't want to jerk her arm back. That would just bring everybody's attention to the tension between them. She slowly released his arm, utterly confused. Miles followed the path of her hand until it was safely back at her side. He seemed relieved. Charlie was hurt. Touching each other wasn't an issue between them before; Miles was actually touching her more times than necessary. Charlie was not about to let that intimacy go. What changed between them? Was it yesterday's mishap? Did he notice something? A blush came to her face so she quickly turned around pretending to collect her backpack. She would not let this happen. It was true that her feelings for Miles might have passed the healthy affection the affinity called for, but if she could only keep him as her uncle then she would be able to keep that at bay. It was better than losing him completely.

Miles quickly grabbed his backpack and took the lead so he wouldn't have to speak to anybody. That girl was going to be the death of him, he was sure of that. Namely because Rachel would kill him if she suspected anything about his feeling towards her daughter. And she would surely suspect something. The tension between them was nearly at burning temperature. It was getting harder and harder to pretend that her touch didn't affect him at all. In fact he failed miserably when it came to control this afternoon. And that was just an innocent touch. Nothing. And even that excited him too much. Her closeness always did that to him.

How many times had he promised himself to keep his distance? But Miles knew there was no way he could do that. There was nothing he could do about the feelings brewing in him and he knew it was just a matter of time before he would snap.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

**Oooh, am I teasing you? I hope I am. :) **** Promise to progress with the emotion-part as well, but I felt a need for a little plot. More twists coming along and even more sparks!**

**Please tell me what you think! I couldn't get enough of reviews! **


	4. When you say nothing at all

**Long time, no see. But as an apology this chapter is slightly longer than the others. **

**I'm very nervous about this one, I hope you will like it. Tell me if you did! Please!**

* * *

They have been on the road for two days and Charlie still didn't have the chance to speak with Miles. Rachel never let her side; she seemingly deliberately blocked her from being in private with him, which bugged Charlie very much.

Charlie had mixed feelings about her mother. As a little girl it was her every dream just to have her back. As she grew up she kind of accepted the fact that she was gone forever. Now that she had her she wasn't sure how she felt. On one hand, the little girl in her jumped with the joy of the reunion, but her adult mind told her that she didn't find the mother she have lost. Rachel was hard, dangerous and full of secrets. She was nothing like she remembered. But after all, she have changed too. Her life was so confusing. Sorting out her feelings was a difficult job.

These two days somehow resolved one of her problems, namely her issue with her mother. Rachel told her, that she was with Monroe just before she met his father through Miles. She was pregnant, but Bass's womanizing attitude was not compatible with a child, so they separated and Ben was there for her. He fell so in love with her that he didn't mind the child at all, and he loved Charlie like his own daughter from the second she was born. They were about to tell her eventually, but when she was forced to leave them she was just too young, and afterwards they didn't have the chance. And since Ben was the only parent she had left he must have decided not to tell her at all. That was it. No big drama. Nothing extraordinary. It was just the circumstances that magnified it. Being, her biological father became the most dreaded leader of their world, her mother coming back from the dead and the man she thought was her only family besides his brother was not her uncle at all. It was all about timing, and the timing for these truths sucked.

After these conversations with her mother she kind of forgave her. She needed her and loved her but after all these shocking revelations she didn't completely trust her. And Rachel didn't make the situation easier because she was avoiding the subject of the pendants and her role in the blackout. So after a few tries Charlie decided to drop the question and would try to bring it up later.

So now that one of her biggest issues was resolved she was determined to work out the other as well. The case of Miles. The man was more distant with each passing day and she was very much afraid that one day he would be gone. So when they settled for the night and Miles disappeared again she went out to search for him. He wasn't far from the camp, as she suspected. She found him sitting on a small mound where he could see their entire camp. He looked terrible. As she thought it over she never saw Miles sleep in these days and it started to take a toll on him. His eyes were dark and hollow and he generally looked like crap. Charlie felt like hugging him instantly but she knew he wasn't exactly the touchy-feely kind, so she just sit beside him and for a minute or two they just watched in silence as the others prepare for the night.

"What happened to us?" Charlie asked when she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"What do you mean _us_?" Miles replied with acid.

Charlie was slightly surprised at the irritation in his voice but she was not about to give up.

"It looks like you don't care anymore. It's like we're just an obligation."

Miles snorted but didn't answer so Charlie had to push it.

"You know I still think we're family whatever the blood. But do you still care about it? About me?"

Miles turned towards her. He saw the desperation in her eyes. He saw the degree of hope she put into him and he wasn't about to let her down. But he just couldn't say that he still cared about her. That he still just cared about her like family. Even if he wanted to say those safe words, even if he wanted to reassure her that he will always be there for her as his uncle he couldn't find the willpower in himself to tell that. Not anymore.

"Nothing's changed," he said instead. This was an acceptable half-truth; she could take that just the way she wants. But she didn't like it.

Charlie wanted to believe it, she really did, but there was something in his eyes that disproved him. No, she didn't question the fondness and loyalty he felt towards her but something surely changed. Something weird and unexpected. Something that charged the air between them with tension, something that pulled her towards him like a magnet. Something that made her heart beat faster and her body warmer. But that wasn't new. What changed was that she started to suspect she wasn't the only one having these feelings. The way he hold her gaze she saw all those conflicts and all those emotions as her own. Desire burned in his eyes, restraint made him tight-lipped and made his muscles hard. She felt a connection towards him like never before. A mutual understanding of their complicated and suppressed feelings and the guilt they caused. For God's sake she came here to ask him to keep thinking about her as his niece and now she was on the verge of giving in to those hungry thoughts and go the hell for it. For a minute she thought she would.

Miles just looked at her expectantly, seemingly conscious of her struggle. But he was waiting. Waiting for her to decide it was time to uncover their emotions or should they decide to continue to pretend like this wasn't a confession without words, just a misinterpretation of each other's feelings.

Charlie thought about giving in. It would be so easy. She only had to lean in a little closer. But at the end fear won over. Fear of what the others would say, about giving up their hard earned appreciation towards each other for something that was only admitted wordlessly. Fighting the temptation she leaned a little back to increase the distance between them. That was when she realized how close she was. Their shoulders and thighs touched and her lips were just only a couple of inches from his mouth. She scooted over slowly feeling really bad to reject him like that.

"I'm not sure that was the right answer," she said quietly.

"Neither am I," answered Miles a little disappointed and turned back towards the camp. They stared into the distance for a while sitting together but Charlie eventually walked back to the others. Alone.

* * *

Another two silent days passed and Charlie has regretted her decision more and more. Miles was very good at pretending; sometimes he barked orders and scolded them for something but never engaged in a conversation although he stayed with them for the nights. The morning of the third day Charlie woke up to unusual noises. A party of a few men were coming their way. The others were already up, and efficiently packed their things to leave the camp. They were far from the road where Monroe's man might travel, but the wilderness could always have some scavengers, and they wanted as less attention as possible. Fortunately they managed to clear the site before the group of bandits reached it. Charlie was relieved, but soon realized she left something. Her crossbow. That was her only weapon that she could use confidently. Not to mention she got that from her father. She needed to have that back.

"I have to go back," she exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Miles demanded.

"I left my crossbow there."

"Well, forget it. Those guys had guns," said Miles unstirred and continued to walk.

"No. I have to get that back!"

Miles halted with an irritated sigh.

"Fine. Nora and I will get that for you."

Nora already dropped her bag ready to for the mission. But Charlie didn't want to risk her life over her own stupidity. And that was her weapon; she had to help to retrieve it.

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

Charlie was ready to throw a tantrum, but she moderated herself.

"Miles can I talk to you for a second?"

Miles dramatically sighed but walked a few steps further from the group. Charlie stood in front of him with her hands on her hip.

"You're not my uncle," she blurted out abruptly and regretted it instantly. Although she was sure now that he wasn't thinking about her as his niece that was still a little harsh. Like she wanted nothing to do with him.

"And you're saying what?" answered Miles just as harshly.

"You can't tell me what I can or cannot do," Charlie hissed quietly not wanting the others to hear them.

"Sure I can."

"Why?"

Miles stepped a little closer, so close that their noses almost touched. He started out shouting but stifled his voice after a few words.

"Because I can't risk losing you Charlie. You're the one thing keeping me here. The only thing. Without you I wouldn't care to make it."

Miles winced after realizing what he confessed, but there was no turning back from there. It was true, every word of it, but he wasn't sure how Charlie would react to such an open declaration. It was one thing they saw it in each other's eyes, but saying out loud was an entirely different thing. That made it real, irrevocable. Agonizing seconds passed and each of them felt ages to Miles but finally a happy smile spread across Charlie's face.

"That was the most wonderful thing anyone ever said to me," she whispered in an emotional voice.

"Well that's just sad," he tried to take off the edge of the situation with irony.

But Charlie wasn't affected at all. The all-knowing smile which she had on every time he had difficulty communicating his feelings was present on her face.

"Can I go get your crossbow now?" he asked looking away because he feared that if he would look into her beautiful and wet eyes for a second longer he might do something he was planning to do without witnesses.

"Yes, please."

He strode off without another word.

"Miles," she called after him cheerily," that was the right answer, by the way."

Miles risked a smile before he disappeared into the woods with Nora.

Charlie sighed with joy and anxiety as Miles and Nora left her sight. Their silent confessions weren't so silent anymore. Feelings were coming to the surface, and it wasn't far before they would break the ground. That will be one hell of a breakthrough, Charlie thought.


	5. Done pretending

"_Half the time the world is ending, truth is I am done pretending_

_Too much time too long defending, you and I are done pretending."_

_Gavin Rossdale – Love remains the same_

* * *

Richmond was only an arm's length away. A giant's arm that is, but they were to reach Rachel's contact the next day. So that might be their last camp in the wilderness. Charlie spent that evening, which she was sure their last calm evening, with his brother. Rachel was sitting a few feet away from them, still keeping her distance not to pry into the conversations of her children. She was just happy to hear them banter and laugh what only two people who love each other so much could do in times like these.

Charlie was happy. Unnaturally happy. She shouldn't be. The war of their times was upon them and hundreds would die. Maybe they would die. But she couldn't bring herself to care about that. Danny was here, her mother was here, and Miles was here. Although he was further seated but the stolen glances connected them like a bridge. Ever since that night in the woods she felt like they were attached with invisible strings. Whenever she searched for his eyes she found he was already looking at her. That always made her smile and sometimes he almost smiled himself. That was a progress. She looked up again just to check that he was still there and for the thousandth time that night she found him looking at her. Her heart fluttered.

"I don't get Uncle Miles."

Danny's voice interrupted her daydreaming.

"What exactly you don't get about him?"

"I don't know, you seem to think so highly of him but he's just rude and grumpy. And he doesn't even like us. I'm not sure he likes anybody at all."

Charlie instinctively wanted to protect Miles against Danny's misjudgment but she had to be careful what she let through about her feelings towards him.

"He may be a little rough around the edges but he's a good man."

Rachel snorted loudly in disagreement.

"Mom, do you have something to say?" she asked, irritated.

"Your uncle Miles is as far from a good man as it is humanly possible," said Rachel in a monotone voice like she was stating a fact.

"Why would you say something like that?" demanded Charlie.

"Because I know him better than you do. You don't know the things he did."

Charlie became instantly extremely maddened.

"Did. Past tense. I know his present self and he had saved my life a countless times and was there for me when no one else was. So as far as I'm concerned he's a good man. You couldn't know but he has changed since you knew him." sputtered Charlie in the need to defend Miles. Not just because she thought she was right but because she wanted her mother and brother to see Miles as his new self. She wanted them to accept him.

"You're right; I've been a little out of the circulation in these past few years. Guess whose fault is that!" Rachel said in an upraised voice.

Charlie was taken aback with her mother's sudden attacking behavior and the not so subtle accusation in her voice. She looked at Danny but he also seemed utterly clueless.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Uncle Miles separated us that day on the road. He wanted me for his personal vendetta to right his wrongs. And then he blew it and I became prisoner. So I guess that's the reason I couldn't get to know his brand new righteous self."

Just after a few shaky breaths Charlie realized that the whole camp felt silent and everybody was an ear-witness to Rachel's bitter rant. Even Miles. She searched for his eyes again but this time he didn't look into hers. So it was true. Charlie felt her whole world crumble again. That was just too much to take. When she thought she could have it all, she had to hear those awful secrets again. She had to run. So she did. Without a word she jumped up and ran.

* * *

"Is it true?" she asked as soon as she heard someone stepping into the little clearing she stopped to think. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Miles.

"Yes."

His voice came closer than she expected, he was right behind her. Charlie had to reinforce her wall created by her fury not to let Miles affect her with his close presence.

"What else do you keep from me?"

Miles stepped one step aside and now he was at her right. Charlie stole a glance. He looked quite worn and guilty. His was playing with a ring on his finger at looked at it like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Nothing that I know of," he replied after a few heartbeats.

"Tell me everything," Charlie demanded, because she wanted to hear the story from him. Not that she didn't trust her mother, but… yes, she didn't trust her mother. And she sounded way to bitter to be impartial so she needed another opinion as well. And she knew Miles would say it as it happened, he wouldn't try to palliate himself or touch up the events. He might failed to tell her things but he wouldn't lie to her; not even when she would have wanted to hear some lies.

"Your mother's right. I'm not a good man, I never was. The irony is, back then with Bass I thought I was. I thought I was doing something good for the people. That I was creating order. But things went wrong and I couldn't right them myself. I had a plan. I needed your mother. She hesitated but I told her Bass was planning to go after you and Danny just to get information out of Rachel or Ben. So she came. My plan failed and I had to run. I thought Bass had her killed by the time I was face to face with him. That's all."

"That's all," Charlie repeated numbly.

Minutes passed and she couldn't force herself to think. She just couldn't see through all those different sides to every story. She was always more of a think-with-you-heart person, games and agendas were not her style. But this was way more serious just to follow her heart suggestion even if she wanted to. She needed time to think it over and she couldn't think straight with Miles there.

"Can you give me a few minutes?" she asked.

Miles nodded but hesitated whether to leave her alone in her state of mind or not. He could understand she was confused. Or angry. Or both. It was hard to tell, because her face was so distant. He left the clearing with the suspicion that they were over before something really could have begun. He collapsed on the forest ground a few hundred feet away where she was still in eyesight.

A good half an hour passed, during which he had to send Danny back to the camp twice by repeating her words. She needed time. Danny was not so convinced but walked back to their base nonetheless.

A few more minutes later Charlie turned around and walked right up to him. He remained seated with his hands on his pulled up knees and was waiting for the verdict.

"I forgive you," Charlie said softly.

"You don't have to," he answered quickly. He knew Charlie was about to say that but he wasn't sure he deserved that.

"Telling me what to do again?" she asked with her brilliant half-hidden smile.

"No, but if you're saying this to keep me here I'm telling you it's not necessary."

Miles knew he said the wrong thing again when her face hardened and anger swept through her features.

"So that's what you think of me? Do you think I'm trying to manipulate you with me feelings?"

Miles felt the frustration rise inside him again. Talking to Charlie always did that to him. While he was trying to reason and was being realistic and straightforward Charlie took everything to an emotional level.

"No," he groaned struggling with how to express his doubts. "I just don't understand why you're doing this. Why do you think I worth it?"

"Because I think you've changed," Charlie told him without hesitation.

"How would you know?" demanded Miles while rising to his feet.

"Because the stories they tell about you or the man you trying to set up as doesn't suit you. I didn't know you back then, but I realized that I find your past doings hard to believe because the Miles I know is not the Miles they used to know. You're different. And the things you've done… it doesn't matter. You're doing the right thing now."

Miles looked at her in bewilderment.

"And does it make it up to that?" he asked in a low voice and he was surprised to hear a trace of hope in it.

"In my book it does," replied Charlie with confidence.

"Good enough," was all he could manage to get out.

But it wasn't just good enough. It meant everything. And not just her words, but the things he saw in her eyes. Understanding. Acceptance. Love. It was too long ago since someone looked at him like that, and saw the Miles he was or maybe the Miles he had become. Hell, even he wasn't sure who he had become but Charlie seemed to get him better like he did himself.

He wanted that girl. But more importantly he needed that girl. She was so strong yet so pure. Even he felt himself a better man when he was around her. She was his salvation and he was ready to claim her.

His hands lifted from his sides to her face almost without a conscious thought. His body was reacting on his own and this time he wasn't about to stop it. His hands cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes looking for an encouragement or refusal.

Charlie smiled and he was lost.

The moment their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss was just like an explosion. Charlie was half expecting a sonic boom from the release of their suppressed feelings.

Miles's kiss was everything she expected. It was all like him: rough, raw with a touch of gentleness. He poured all his feelings into that kiss, like it wasn't their first time, but their last. Not that she minded the passion, not at all. The foreplay for this moment was building up her hunger and now that it was really happening nothing seemed to be enough. Nothing seemed to soothe her thirst not even when Miles grabbed her hair and pulled her into a deeper kiss. She just moaned but it still didn't feel close enough so she arched her back to allow their bodies to touch fully. The groan coming from Miles was the single most arousing thing she ever heard. Their passion was insatiable. They were two bodies tangled in a fervent and never-ending embrace. Just when Miles's hand traveled down her spine and reached the naked skin at the hem of her pants did she came up for air with a frantic inhale.

The sudden loss of contact stunned them both and they just stared into each other's eyes while panting heavily. Charlie saw the unmasked lust and emotion in Miles's eyes and that just made her want more.

"Dammit Charlie, what are you doing to me?" he whispered hoarsely while gently stroking her lips with his thumb.

"I love you."

She wasn't about to say it but it slipped out. Now she wouldn't take it back not even if she saw the shock take over his features. Charlie silently prayed for him not to back out now. He was motionless for a few quick heartbeats but then started to caress her cheek again.

"It's not advisable by general opinion," he said semi-seriously.

"You know me, I'm not listening to anyone," she added with a mischievous little grin.

And there it was.

A smile.

A true, genuine smile on Miles's lips.

No words were required. That was a promise she was waiting for. The one which meant that whatever happens, they were in it together. He was with her and she was his. That was all she needed.

And his kiss, a couple more times…

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story but this chapter wasn't an easy one to yield. I had a little difficulty converting the scene from my head into words. Damn you, visual conception, damn you. But I hope I put it together fine. At least it happened something like this inside my skull… :)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, I'm hungry for feedback! **

**This is not the end! More chapters are coming! Ye be warned!**


End file.
